


觀賞與便利性兼備

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 前半是第一人稱描寫設定是與IF那篇相同的O5 Jack和特工Vivid





	觀賞與便利性兼備

**Author's Note:**

> 前半是第一人稱描寫  
> 設定是與IF那篇相同的O5 Jack和特工Vivid

要踏入這間辦公室的時候說完全不緊張是不可能的，畢竟坐在裡頭的是那位瘋狂出名的議員啊。深呼吸了幾口氣，在腦海裡反覆演練著應該報告的事項，確定萬無一失後我才敲響了這扇門。

裡面傳來的指示讓我直接進去，在應答間我推開了那扇門板，映入眼簾的是那名面貌千變萬化的監督者，他正與一頭白髮束成馬尾的男性交談，後者頭上那頂標誌性的牛仔帽再清楚不過，是基金會著名的、那名堪稱傳說的特工，無論再棘手的任務都能完美達成，總是懍然的姿態令人不由自主繃緊神經。手心直冒冷汗，我趕緊站直身子敬了個禮，對方視線投過來，微微點了個頭做為回應。

「告辭了。」王牌特工簡單行禮後離開了這個空間，我的目光持續追隨著對方背影直到再也見不著，軀幹仍保持筆直不敢輕易動彈，議員終於看向我，他偏著腦袋瞇起雙眼勾起笑容。

「好啦，你是為了昨天那件事故報告而來的沒錯吧。那些整理好提出的資料我已經都閱讀過了，叫你來只是想問一些細節。」抬手撥開有些凌亂的前髮，靠坐在桌緣的監督者站了起來，他轉過身在散著大量紙張的桌面尋找著什麼。

看見男人的背面時，我原先一直平穩的呼吸徹底停止了，甚至可能無意識地低低在喉間發出了哽到似的怪聲。監督者那件幾近黑色的深棕長褲後方有著一圈圍繞臀部的金屬扣，必須說，我對於時尚並不是那麼瞭解，因為始終認為在褲子上搞一堆金屬裝飾不僅坐起來很扎人，還很容易刮傷坐過的椅墊，所以我一直不習慣那些花里胡哨的繁瑣配件。但顯然在監督者穿著的長褲上那些扣子是有功能的，因為側邊有幾粒沒扣好的金色四合扣而使正後方那塊布料無法與其他地方貼合、隨著重力自然垂落了一部分。換句話說，議員的屁股有一部分直接暴露在我的眼前。

一片肉色的視覺衝擊令我一時忽略了對方怎麼沒有穿底褲的事情，在呼吸一窒後，恢復換氣功能的胸腔起伏的急促了起來。即使深灰的襯衫到處都有些褶子，頭髮也有一丁點雜亂，監督者從正面看起來仍可用端正來形容，甚至帶著絲禁慾的味道。未料背後確是這樣的一副光景，白皙的膚色被深色系的衣著襯的更加顯眼，布料間暴露出來的肌膚可以清晰看見一道道的紅痕，那些順著臀部弧度的條狀痕跡看起來還很新，我努力地在腦中揮去那些不好的猜測。

不知道到底該不該開口提醒，也許當作沒看見會是更好的選擇。紊亂的思緒還沒找出最佳解答，議員撈出幾張紙回身的時候我來不及將視線從前者的臀部移開，我們的目光在空中相撞，他肯定捕捉到了我壓抑不住的慌亂神色，議員挑起眉毛，低下頭往自己後方瞥了一眼。

「啊，扣子沒扣好。」他平淡的說，那語調簡直像在說出門時忘記關家裡的電燈，而不是在敘述褲子上的洞沒遮好使的屁股直接被人看見。

「長官，我很抱歉剛才沒有即時出聲提醒……」既然已經被發現了注意的目光，再否認就顯得太愚蠢了。我在心底暗自希望最嚴重這也能夠是來一次A級記憶消除就能被原諒的小小突發意外，如果因為不小心看到O5議員的屁股就被調到南極洲未免太過欲哭無淚。

「特工，別那麼緊張。」他笑著走過來輕拍了我的肩膀，像是示意我放鬆些，我勉強的扯出一個笑容回應。但監督者搭放在我肩上的手忽地收緊，讓我剛擺出來的嘴邊弧度僵在臉上，全身肌肉均緊張的繃起，從腳底感到一陣陣的涼意沿著背脊攀爬上來。

「你想看的更清楚嗎？」那是壓低了嗓音的邀約。透過一層薄薄的凹透鏡，監督者的雙瞳在基金會辦公空間的冷白光反射下閃耀著懾人的金色，盈著笑意的眸好似誘捕獵物的毒蛇。

見我不知所措的立在原地，對方加重了邀請。我的眼睛追著他將手伸向背後的動作，一粒一粒扣子有節奏地被拉開，金屬四合扣扯開的清脆聲直接撞擊著耳膜，我無意識地嚥了口唾沫，心臟在大力鼓動，血液好像全部倒流了，發冷發麻的四肢都不屬於自己。議員直接抓住我的手拉往他的身後、探入褲子上敞開的布料，讓我的掌心與光裸挺翹的臀直接接觸。

「想摸不用猶豫，你愛怎麼揉就盡量揉。」他勾上了我的脖子，不敢動彈的我瑟縮地貼上那片皮膚，手輕撫著那富有彈性的臀肉往下。掌心傳來表面略微發燙的溫度，那些痕跡都還清楚摸的出來有些腫脹，似乎是因那些仍然很新的傷被觸碰到，監督者從鼻間發出了輕微的哼叫。

「抱歉，很疼嗎……？」我還覆在男人溫暖臀肉上的手縮了縮，身體下意識退了一步，他抬起臉，偏著腦袋眨了眨眼睛並抬起一邊的眉毛。

「不用在意。」議員說著便將一隻手伸向後方，拉住那片布的一小角後粗暴的一扯，在霹靂啪啦的一串響聲中，那塊遮掩臀部的布料幾乎全部從褲子本體上分離，只剩邊緣零星的金屬扣還彼此接合。「你想把褲子後面全部扯開直接捅進來也可以哦？」

身體確實因視覺刺激的有了反應，他身體前傾讓彼此距離貼的更近，連對方的鼻息都能感覺到。那雙眼角上吊的眸再一次發出邀請，摟著我頸部的手以指尖輕輕在後頸畫圈，我渾身為此而顫慄，接著順從的——或許是服從於性的本能、或許是不敢違抗命令，我的雙手終是覆上了那誘人的雙丘。

渾圓結實的臀簡直有某種引力，揉捏的掌吸附其上完全停不下來，五指陷在觸感極佳的肌肉中，那燙人的溫度正與我的體溫達到熱平衡，我以指尖放輕力道撫過每一道腫起的傷痕，聽著監督者靠在肩上低吟。他加重的吐息撒在耳邊，臉部湊的更近了幾分並轉了個方向面對我，潤澤的唇若有似無地輕掃過耳垂。

「還不進來嗎？」低沉的氣音傳入耳蝸，像是被催眠般，我的手滑向對方的臀縫，對於濕潤的入口只感覺到一絲驚訝，接著手指便慢慢往裡頭探入。通道內簡直濕滑的不可思議，穴口一收一縮的吸著指節像是在往更內部吞入。終於聯想到方才特工Vivid跟議員大概做了些什麼，令我有些慌的不知道眼睛該擺哪裡好，只能讓指節僵硬地在那一處進出，能明顯感覺到包裹著指頭一下子就軟下來的觸感，男人從鼻間哼出的軟綿綿呻吟不斷刺激，腦部的血液似乎全部往下腹湧去，使思考愈來愈艱難只剩下一片空白。

Bright鬆開摟著特工的雙手，轉身換了個姿勢便於對方的開拓，泛著桃紅的臀肉和收縮不斷的洞口徹底暴露在灼熱的視線下。那名年輕認真的特工動作緩慢而生硬，Bright於加重的呼吸間偏過頭，對方燒紅的頰一覽無遺，在四目相交的一刻對方慌張的瞪大了眼，像隻受驚的小動物似的，Bright能清晰感覺到連埋在體內的指尖都在顫動。

似乎意外是個相當純情的傢伙呢。Bright舔了舔唇，主動地翹起屁股讓對方進的更深，以甜膩的鼻音誘導對方深入，用熱情的肢體引誘他一步步墮入慾望。

在Bright示意已經準備妥當後，特工自發地解開褲子讓勃發的硬物抵上他的屁股，真棒，這樣一來Bright就不用親自扒開對方的褲襠坐上去了，即使真的這麼做應該也會挺有趣的。男人的雙手抓著他高高翹起的臀，粗喘著從背後沒入他的身體。與他的Vivid截然不同的形狀頂開了緊緻的通道，縱使不久前才接受了兄長激烈的歡愛，甚至於Mikell射出的體液應該都還留在這副身子中，方才都還被彎折到極限、被操到快散架的身體理應疲憊不堪，但此刻軟濡媚肉仍然貪婪地吸吮著新的闖入者，真是副糟糕的身體啊。徹底將責任歸咎到使用的軀殼，Bright放縱的扭著腰將鮮活挺立的性器吞的更深。

Bright雙手撐著桌面被頂的仰頭高聲浪叫，湧現淚光的雙眼蕩漾著性愛的歡愉，身體隨著對方的進出賣力擺動著，讓肉刃能每一下都頂過最舒服的地方。盡管都是肉體的交合，對象的不同果然差別很大呢，Bright被黏稠的情慾浸泡的像漿糊一樣的思緒如此想到。特工小幅度但快速的抽插，與他哥哥大開大合的撞擊所帶來的快感有著霄壤之别，不過兩者同樣都把他幹的無法思考，Bright沒一會兒就覺得沒頂的快意襲來，身體抽搐著將後穴內的粗長吸的更緊，刷白了一瞬的視界中他無聲的張大了口，渾身顫抖著被推向快感的最頂端。

顏色極淡的精液濺上桌邊，Bright扶著桌子大口換氣的同時有些失神的注視著那些徐徐滑落的液體。他早些時候才被Mikell的鞭子抽到高潮連連，還被兇猛地插射了那麼多次，沒想到現在還射的出東西啊。接著他才注意到特工早已撤出了他的屁股，高潮的東西感覺也沒留在他的體內，Bright回過頭，年輕特工還沒從滅頂的餘韻中恢復過來，他緊閉雙眼握著自己的下體正在平復呼吸。噢，真是個貼心的床伴。

對方睜眼注意到自己的視線便低下了頭，Bright伸手撈過桌旁的面紙拋給面紅耳赤的特工，後著一面道謝一面匆匆將手中的濁液擦去，一時安靜下來的空間讓特工愈發坐立難安。

「那個……長官，關於事故……」他保持挺直的站姿好一陣後才抬起眼直視面前的監督者有些怯怯的開口，泛紅的臉色仍未完全恢復如常，靠在桌邊的Bright這才收起打量的目光。

「啊，對了對了，你是為了那個事故彙報來的。不過在那之前。」Bright微笑著摘下歪斜掛在臉上的眼鏡放到身後的桌面上，耀著燦金色的眸顯然沒有想要輕易放過盯上的獵物。

「你想要再來一次嗎？」


End file.
